1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display techniques, and in particular to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
VA (Vertical Alignment) liquid crystal display panel has the advantages of fast response, high contrast ratio, etc., which is the mainstream development of the present liquid crystal display panel. However, in the different perspective, the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is different, which also makes the effective refractive index of the liquid crystal molecules different. Therefore, it causes the changes of transmitted light intensity. The concrete manifestation is reduction of transmittance ability in oblique angle. The colors in the directions of the oblique angle and the center angle are different, causing the color difference. Therefore, it can be observed the color distortion in wide angle. In order to improve the color distortion in wide angle, in the pixel design, it divides a pixel to a main pixel region and a sub pixel region. Each pixel region is divided to 4 domains (domain means the small region which the directions of the liquid crystal molecules are substantially the same), and each pixel is divided to 8 domains. By controlling the voltage difference between the main pixel region and the sub pixel region, it makes the arrangements of liquid crystal molecules between two pixel regions different, further improving the color distortion in the wide angle, and achieving the effect of low color shift (LCS).
In the 3D FRR (Film-type Patterned Retarder) stereoscopic display technology, the both adjacent rows pixels respectively correspond to the observer's left eye and right eye, in order to respectively generate the left-eye image corresponding to the left eye and the right-eye image corresponding to the right eye. After the observer's left and right eyes respectively receive the corresponding left-eye image and right-eye image, it makes the observer feel the stereoscopic display effect through the brain combining the left-eye and right-eye images. However, the left-eye and right-eye images are easy to occur crosstalk, which causes the observer to see overlapping images, affecting the viewing experience. In order to avoid the left-eye and right-eye images occurring crosstalk, it adds a light shield region (Black Matrix, BM) between two adjacent rows of pixels to avoid the crosstalk signals, which reduces the eyes signal crosstalk. However, this way will result the reduction of the opening ratio in the 2D display mode and lower the display brightness in the 2D display mode.
In the LCS design described as above, the technical solution, which divides a pixel to a main pixel region and a sub pixel region, can simultaneously solve the opening ratio in the 2D display mode and the two-eye signal crosstalk issue in the 3D display mode, that is, control both the main pixel region and the sub pixel region normally display 2D screen in the 2D display mode. And, make the main pixel region display the dark screen in order to be equivalent to BM in the 3D display mode, which is used to reducing the two-eye signal crosstalk, making the sub pixel region normally display the 3D image. However, in 3D display mode, because the main pixel region displays the dark screen, there is only one sub pixel region normally displaying 3D image in the 3D display mode, which can not achieve the effect of LCS and the color distortion in wide angle can still be observed.
In order to solve the above issue, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the prior art, it divides a pixel into three sub pixel regions A, B, C. Each sub pixel region is divided to 4 domains. Each pixel adopts two data lines and two scanning lines to drive. In the 2D display mode, it simultaneously controls the thin film transistor 1, 2, 3 to turn on through the GateN_1. The DataN_1 inputs the corresponding data signal to the sub pixel region A, and the DataN_2 inputs the corresponding data signal to the sub pixel B and sub pixel C, so that the three sub pixel regions A, B, C can normally display 2D screen. Therefore, it can increase the opening in the 2D display mode, and it can respectively input the different data signals to the sub pixel region A, sub pixel region B and sub pixel region C through the DataN_1 and DataN_2, so that the voltages of the sub pixel region A, sub pixel region B and sub pixel region C are different. Then, it controls the thin film transistor 4 to turn on through the GateN_2, which makes the voltages of the sub pixel region B and sub pixel region C different under the effect of capacitor C1, further achieving the LCS effect in the 2D display mode. In the 3D display mode, it simultaneously controls the thin film transistors 1, 2, 3 to turn on through the GateN_1. The DataN_1 inputs the corresponding data signal to the sub pixel region A, so that the sub pixel region A displays black screen. The DataN_2 inputs the corresponding data signal to the sub pixel region B and the sub pixel region C, so that the sub pixel region B and the sub pixel region C display 3D image. Thereby, in the two adjacent rows of pixels, there is a sub pixel region A which displays black screen between the sub pixel region B and the sub pixel region C displaying the left-eye image in one row pixel and the sub pixel region B and the sub pixel region C displaying the right-eye image in the other row pixel. The sub pixel region A which displays black screen is equivalent to BM, thus reducing the 3D eyes signal crosstalk. After then, turning on the thin film 4 through the GateN_2, which makes the voltages of the sub pixel region B and the sub pixel region C different under the effect of the capacitor 5, achieving the LCS effect in the 3D display mode.
Through the above technical solution, it can solve problems of the opening ratio in the 2D display mode and the eyes signal crosstalk issue in the 3D display mode. It also can simultaneously achieve the LCS effect in the 2D display mode and the 3D display mode. However, in the above technical solution, each pixel needs two data lines to drive, which correspondingly increases the number of data drivers and is not conducive to cost reduction.